Vampire Café
by LiveInLaughter19
Summary: A brief encounter for Yuuki and Zero, in a world where they had never met. AU. One-shot. *** If you would like this as a beginning for your own story, feel free.*** Rated T for violence.


****** Hello, I started this little story, but unfortunately... never really got into it, so it ended up a one shot. I'm a reader, not a writer! XD Anyhoo, if anyone would like to take it for their own and go with it, feel free. Just tell me if you do, because I would love to see what you do with it! ^^ Thanks for reading! Oh, and one more thing. When writing this, I was going to get rid of the pureblood ideal and replace it with the color of the vampire's eyes. Lower level vampires have black; the most powerful have white. They can also absorb another vampire's power through slaying them. Okay, enough chit-chat... Enjoy! ******

I walked into the small coffee shop before me. Almost immediately the smell of roses, chocolate, and coffee beans hit me.

It disgusted me.

The too sweet smells that permeated the room made me want to gag. It reminded me too much of what I do for a living. To any other person in the room, I was sure what they smelled was pleasant and comforting. I pushed down my reflex to hold my breath and crossed the room.

The man at the counter looked up when I reached him. His eyes held recognition in them as he asked, "What'll it be?"

I looked down at the bread he was cutting as I told him, "Why do you bother asking? You know what I need. It's the same every time I come here. Where is she?"

"What? You can't sniff her out, like you usually do?" A condescending smile was put on his lips as he put down the knife he was holding and started to wipe his hands off on his apron.

I buried my hands in my coat and glared at him. "Well, perhaps if this entire building didn't reek of them."

"Quit glaring at me and I might tell you."

I continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes.

He sighed and said, "Life is a lot easier if you learn manners. Gentlemen usually get what they want." But he pointed to a dark corner of the shop, and that was all I needed.

I kept my head down as I headed in that general direction. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was walking straight toward her. As I got closer, the too sweet smell became stronger.

When I reached a circular table adjacent to my target's, I sat down so that she was in my peripheral vision. As it became more and more obvious that she wasn't paying attention to anything other than the book in her hands, I decided to risk glancing at her without turning my head.

As my eyes fell upon her, I was filled with a deep sadness. She was hunched over her book in such a way that her long copper hair fell forwards and protected her from the outside world. She looked broken and lost, and I felt my heart tug towards her. But that wasn't what bothered me most.

She was young, probably about sixteen or seventeen. I only had a few years on her, but it still went against every grain in my body to bring harm to a young girl. A man is supposed to protect them, not hunt them down.

I froze. These thoughts were dangerous. Sympathy for a target brings about danger; either to yourself or innocent bystanders. I knew that this was necessary. It was impossible for peace to ensue while they were around. Besides, I knew that she must be much older than she appeared. I also knew what must be done, so I hardened my heart, got up, and walked to her table.

As I came within a few feet of her, I saw her stiffen. She turned her head up towards me and my heart stopped beating.

Shit, shit, shit!

I looked into her face and saw something that terrified me. Her face was beautiful. All of her kind were, but she was even a step ahead of them. Any normal guy would stand here trying to breathe normally. Her features had a softness about them. Her pink, full lips contrasted against her snowy white skin, and her nose was small and straight but proportional to her face. Her eyebrows made a lovely arch over her thick eyelashes. It was her eyes, however, that struck fear into me. Her eyes were so light a silver that they almost matched the white outside of her irises.

"What do you want of me, hunter?" Her voice danced and enticed me further into her charm. I knew I was in trouble. It would take more than one young hunter to take on a vampire of this caliber.

"Umm…" Her eyes took on an acceptance. My voice gained courage that my body did not yet have. "You have been named by the ECF as a threat to the fragile peace we have created." There was no use dancing around it. She knew who I was.

"That's interesting." She turned her head away from me. "Last time I checked, I hadn't broken any rules." She stood up and threw her coat on in one quick movement. "Shall we take this outside?"

I followed her out into the chilled air with a rapidly beating heart, knowing that I was probably walking to my death. She stopped suddenly when she had rounded the corner into an alley. I nearly ran into her because her movements were so sudden. I looked down a few inches into her hair.

"Now, hunter. Who sent you on this chase?"

I kept my poker face on. "If you know about the hunter society, then you also know that I can't reveal that information."

"Hmmm…" She glanced at me over her shoulder. "I wonder if they meant for me to kill you." She then turned her body completely towards me. My instincts kicked into high gear and my body tensed, ready to counter any attack she might throw at me. She grinned at me and asked, "Are you scared?" The broken girl in the café no longer existed. This vampire could rule the world with an iron fist.

I stayed in my tense position, my hand resting on the gun under my coat.

"Do not worry, young one. I do not plan to attack you. I'm curious as to how this will play out."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"I mean that you—" Here eyes widened as the sound of a gunshot registered in my ears. Her chest was pushed forward as something shot out of it and grazed my arm. Her body fell to the side and I automatically reached out to grab her before she hit the ground. I realized belatedly that she had just been shot from behind. Her body was warmer than a normal person's, and blood was pouring from her wound rapidly.

I looked at her face and her eyes were closed. Tears hovered in my eyes, but I didn't know why. It just seemed like such a crime to leave something so beautiful lying in the streets.

A hand came down on my shoulder, and I looked up into the face of the coffee shop owner. "Come on. We have to leave. Someone will come for her soon. And I probably won't be able to catch them from behind this time." When I didn't get up and instead looked at her face again, he grabbed me under the arm and yanked me up, letting her body fall to the ground.

He pulled me toward the streets so we could blend in. I tried to look back but I couldn't make out anything in the dark alley.

This couldn't be happening. I pulled my arm free and started following close behind the man with my head down. Why did my superior send me on such a dangerous hunt? He must have known that I wasn't prepared for that kind of thing. I looked up and glared at the man in front of me.

I needed answers.

I looked down at the injured vampire before me. She would do nicely. I could use her. I picked her up and started back to where my comrades would be waiting.


End file.
